<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Shopping Trip by nevertheless1316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644359">Our Shopping Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316'>nevertheless1316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Mike are walking around a mall when Zoey suddenly drags Mike into a baby clothes store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoey and Mike were walking around the mall when Zoey suddenly started to drag Mike to the baby clothes store not ten feet in front of them.</p><p> "Zoey, why are we here?" Mike asked as they entered the store.</p><p> "To look at baby clothes." Zoey answered.</p><p>Zoey started to walk further into the store and Mike started to follow after her.</p><p> "Now should we go with boy or girl.......no neutral is better." Zoey said.</p><p> "But why are we looking at baby clothes?" Mike asked.</p><p>Mike watched as Zoey looked through rows of clothes meant for infants, when Zoey ignored him and just kept looking at everything Mike sighed and just decided to watch her. As he watched he had to smile whenever her face lit up when she liked something she saw but it got him wondering why Zoey was so excited, they weren't innocent they had been dating for almost five years and about two years ago they had their first time. Last year they moved into an apartment together so they were more active then last month Zoey begged him not to use a condom one night even though she wasn't on birth control but since she begged then threatened that they wouldn't have sex for a month Mike gave in and didn't use one.</p><p> "Hey Mike, which is cuter this one or this one?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Zoey held out two onesies, the one in her left hand was white with multi-colored smiley faces over it, the one in her right hand was green with tiny panda bears over it.</p><p> "The one in your left hand." Mike answered.</p><p> "Really, if you say so but I do like pandas." Zoey said.</p><p>Zoey sighed and put the green onesie back on the rack it was hanging from while she kept the other onesie, then she moved further down the aisle, Mike followed her.</p><p> "Since you chose the last one, I get to chose this one." Zoey said.</p><p> "Zoey, why-."</p><p> "Look they have little beanies." Zoey interrupted Mike.</p><p>Mike sighed as he followed after his over-excited girlfriend, and as he walked he saw that he was getting sympathy glances from some of the men that were in the store while some of the women giggled, once he reached Zoey, he turned her around so she was looking at him instead of the beanies that.</p><p> "What's wrong Mike?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Zoey, is there something you're not telling me?" Mike asked.</p><p> "What do you mean?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Are you pregnant?" Mike asked.</p><p> "No, I'm not pregnant." Zoey answered.</p><p> "Then why are we here?" Mike asked.</p><p> "Did you forget, we're going to Dawn's baby shower next week and we needed to get her a couple of presents." Zoey answered.</p><p> "Oh......yeah, I did forget." Mike said.</p><p> "Now, why did you think I was pregnant?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Last month you begged me to not use a condom even though you weren't on birth control, so I thought this was your way of saying I'm pregnant." Mike answered.</p><p> "Well that is one way to announce that, but no I'm not pregnant.......though I do want to have a talk with you about us having a baby." Zoey said.</p><p> "Alright." Mike replied.</p><p> "Now, let's pay for these and walk around some more before going home." Zoey said.</p><p>Mike nodded his head and they walked to the cash register, after they left the store Mike discreetly walked them through the mall to the engagement and wedding ring store hoping that Zoey would want to go in since the reason Mike took them to the mall was so he could get Zoey into the store to figure out what ring she liked then later buy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>